The Temptation of Isildur
by Solaris
Summary: What caused Isildur not to throw the Ring into Mount Doom?


**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

Title: The Temptation of Isildur.  
Author: Beth Brownell.  
Feedback: Constructive criticism is very much desired. But flamers can keep their flames to themselves.  
Archive: Archive is okay, if you ask me first.  
Rating: PG.  
Pairing(s): The Ruling Ring and Isildur.  
Main Character(s): Elrond, Isildur and the Ruling Ring.  
Summary: What caused Isildur not to throw the Ring into Mount Doom?  
Notes: The story idea came from watching the movie. This is from the movie version of the book itself. So please don't gripe at me for not writing a fanfiction story that isn't really dealing with the book itself. I will repeat this is a fanfiction story of the movie version of the book not the book itself!  
Disclaimer: I'm borrowing the characters and the whole storyline for a short time. No harm will come to them. Please don't accuse me of trying to harm them.

**The Temptation of Isildur.**

Isildur, son of the king, in his anger over losing his father picked up his father's broken sword and swung with all his fury at the reaching hand of Sauron; to his shock chopped off the right hand fingers and with it the ring. Sauron stood there shocked for a moment and then started to glow a bright white light and suddenly he exploded which sent all the Orcs down to the ground along with many of the Elves and Men. A loud cheering roar erupted from the Elves and Men as the news spread; Sauron the enemy of the free people of middle earth; was defeated.

The ring was in front Isildur's hand as he reached for it. But as he held the ring in his hand the crumbling remains of the Ring's previous wearer vanished into dust. He whispered to himself, "I've defeated Sauron. I had slain the monster who slew my father,"

Elrond came running up to him and noticed the ring in his hand, "Isildur, hurry; the time is short. You must cast it into the heart of Mount Doom right where the ring was forged."

Isildur looked up at the bloodied elf and nodded. His mind was intent on casting it into the fires from whence it came from destroying it forever. Elrond helped the young Man up and led the way up the side of the fiery mountain.

'_We can rule everyone, Isildur. You can do a great many things with me on your hand. Do not destroy me. Use me. I can make you great! Do not listen to the Elf, he wants me for himself,_' whispered the Ring.

'_I must destroy you. You mean nothing to me!_' thought Isildur, as he followed Elrond into the cave which leads to the heart of Mount Doom.

'_Do I? Then, why are you unsure about throwing me in?_' the ring whispered.

'_I…._'

'_Could use me to become a great King or a great Man of middle Earth?_'

'_I could never be a great King!_' he snapped mentally. '_But could I dare use the Ring to be great?_'

'_Yes with my help, you can be great._'

'_No you are evil like your master! I shall not listen to you!_' Isildur watched his step as he followed Elrond deeper into Mount Doom.

'_I am not evil, just misunderstood. I could only help the wearer become what he most desires. Sauron wanted to rule everyone. I see you wanting to prove yourself to be a worthy heir to your father's kingdom. I can be precious to you._'

"Precious to me," Isildur whispered.

"What is that, Isildur?" asked Elrond, as he turned to look at him.

"Uh, oh it's nothing. How far are we?" asked Isildur.

"Not too far now." he turned and kept on walking forward not knowing the temptation that Isildur was getting from the Ring itself. Elrond was right near the edge of the ledge. Elrond ordered, "Cast it into the fire. Destroy it!!!"

Isildur looked at the Ring in his hand and he said, "No." with that he turned away from Elrond and started to leave the caverns.

Elrond looked shocked at what Isildur had just said and that he was leaving Mount Doom with the Ruling Ring in his hand. He screamed, "Isildur!!!"

**This story is now done.**


End file.
